1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diaphragm having chemical resistance, a fluid control apparatus having the diaphragm, and a method of manufacturing the diaphragm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a diaphragm of this type is formed of polytetrafluoroethylene (hereinafter, called “PTFE”) and has a thickness of 0.2 mm to 0.4 mm (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3286687).
Meanwhile, the diaphragm may have a connection portion for connection thereof to another member. Difficulty is encountered in integrally forming the diaphragm and the connection portion by, for example, injection molding because, generally, it is difficult to form a diaphragm having a thickness of less than 0.5 mm by injection molding. Also, difficulty is encountered in bonding the connection portion to the diaphragm having a thickness of less than 0.5 mm by, for example, fusing.